A Mark of Power
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: The night Narcissa first encounters a Death Eater is a night full of more than one first.Ideas for a better summary are much appreciated.


**Another contest entry for The Hideaway (go Hufflepuff!) If you want to know more about this site, there is info and a link in my bio. This is my entry for the January Quick Quill Contest:_ Choose a HP character and write about their first encounter with a death eater, 400-800 words._ I chose Narcissa Malfoy and my word count is less than 700. **

**If you like this, hate this, or just want to join me in drooling over Lucius please leave a review. Just remember--Lucius is _mine_.**

**Warning...this is rated T for some sexual content. Not quite a lemon, but the closest I've come to one.**

_**Disclaimer: Lucius may be mine, but I didn't create him, or Narcissa--all credit and rights belong to JKR.**_

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the front parlor of the Malfoy family mansion, dressed in robes of silver and black and surrounded by chattering women. It was the evening of her wedding day, two hours ago she had changed her surname from Black to Malfoy-a change Narcissa had been anticipating for over four years.

At that time, Narcissa had been fifteen and only vaguely interested in the future husband that had been chosen by her parents. But as the years passed by, Narcissa grew far more than interested in Lucius Malfoy. He was an undeniably attractive man; tall and handsome, with long white-blond hair that was so like her own.

Narcissa grew to enjoy the brief opportunities that she found to be around him-his looks and confident, superior manner excited her and Narcissa waited impatiently for the day that he would become her husband.

There had been rumors shortly after their betrothal that Lucius might be showing a bit more interest in his fiancée's sister, Bellatrix, than was strictly proper, and she in him. Narcissa willfully ignored these rumors.

Now as she stood among the wedding guests in her new home, Narcissa thought about a new rumor that had recently reached her ears. Lord Voldemort was a dark wizard Narcissa had heard much talk of over the past few months, he was said to be a champion for the pureblood cause.

Narcissa knew that this wizard was quickly gaining followers and that her new husband was rumored to be one of them. She was unsure of her feelings about this knowledge-there was no proof yet that this Lord Voldemort was any wizard of consequence and following him could mean future embarrassment. Then again, if this wizard _was_ as powerful as he claimed to be and was able to weed out the half-bloods and blood traitors who were defiling the ancient bloodlines, then Narcissa knew that having a husband who actively supported this man would be an honor indeed.

Narcissa wondered if Lucius would confide his true loyalties to her and tell her if he really was a follower of Lord Voldemort. The idea thrilled her.

The hour grew late and Narcissa was becoming tired. Stifling a yawn, she was startled when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She shivered as Lucius whispered into her ear.

"Time for bed, I think."

Ten minutes later, Narcissa stood uncertainly before her husband in their bedroom wearing only her bra and panties. He had pulled her wedding robes off slowly and now looked at her body with a possessive eye. Narcissa had saved herself for him, for this night, but it was clear to her that she was not _his_ first and Narcissa worried that she would be unable to please him, inexperienced as she was.

Lucius stepped back from his bride and removed first his outer robe, and then his shirt. Narcissa's breath caught as she noticed the strong muscles of his chest and arms. Her eyes moved over his body, taking in his broad shoulders and sculpted muscles but her gaze stopped as she noticed something on his left forearm.

"Lucius?" she asked, touching the tattoo on the inside of his forearm with the tips of her fingers. "What does it mean?"

Lucius's pale gray eyes studied Narcissa's young face as her fingers traced the outline of a skull and snake on his arm. He lifted his right hand and drew his forefinger across her jaw, tilting her face up to his.

"Power. Complete and utter power" he whispered, pulling her body closer and covering her mouth with his own.

Narcissa moaned as Lucius's mouth left hers and trailed kisses down her neck while letting his hands move across her body. He lifted her onto the bed and continued his ministrations along the rest of her body.

Narcissa quickly forgot about the strange tattoo; it was a few weeks later that she learned the full meaning of that mark. But that night, Narcissa more than understood the full meaning of her husband's words.


End file.
